cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Prime
2nd Imperial Charter of Terra Prime Preamble: We the sovereign nations of the Terra Prime, Join together to establish this charter, Which shall serve to promote common defense, stability and national sovereignty. Article I: Application for Membership Section 1. Nations Applying for membership into Terra Prime shall NOT *A. Be in a state of war. *B. Be a member of another alliance. (Dual membership is forbidden) *C. Be in peace mode. *D. Be on another alliance Eternal ZI, Perma ZI or ZI list. Section 2. Nations Applying for membership into Terra Prime MUST *A. Change their in-game AA to Terra Prime. *B. Register on Terra Prime’s FORUM. (Forum names must match in-game ruler names) *C. Post an application as per instructions set forth HERE. Article II: Membership Section 1. All applicant’s will be masked as *Pending Member* until they complete a small test. *A. A *Pending Member* will receive full membership once they have passed the test. Section 2. All nations that are granted full membership within Terra Prime are required to change their team color to purple immediately if their NS is 5000 or less. If a new member’s NS is 5001 or more they will be allowed 30 days to convert to purple. Section 3. All nations within Terra Prime will be encouraged to vote for the approved purple senator. Section 4. Members of Terra Prime are expected to be courteous and polite at all times, both to fellow alliance members and foreigners, both in private, and in public channels. Section 5. Any nation wishing to leave Terra Prime can do so providing they post in the requested resignation thread on the forums and remove Terra Prime from their in-game AA. Section 6. Any member of Terra Prime may be expelled at any time for breaching Any/All of this charter at the discretion of the Emperor/Empress. Article III: Leadership and Government Leadership: Section 1. Emperor/Empress - The Emperor/Empress is the supreme ruler of Terra Prime and his/her word is final. *A. The Emperor/Empress may not at any time be removed from leadership unless found guilty of treason or is inactive for 7 days or more without prior notice. *B. The Emperor/Empress will appoint a successor if he/she steps down. *C. The Emperor/Empress will appoint all ministers to their positions and is able to remove them at any time for treason or inactivity. Section 2. Regents - Second in command, The Regents will consist as a triumvirate, Regent of War, Regent of Foreign Affairs and Regent of Internal Affairs and will be asked to stand in the place of the Emperor/Empress under extreme circumstances such as extended leave and sickness (requiring a 2/3 vote to pass any action taken by the alliance). *A. The Regents needs to seek approval from the Emperor/Empress to sign/break treaties or declare war, but in circumstances that require immediate action where the Emperor/Empress is unavailable the Regents may do so. *B. The Regents have no power to remove the Emperor/Empress from power unless the Emperor/Empress is found guilty of treason or inactivity as stated in 1A. of leadership Section 2i. The Regent of War - The Regent of War shall oversee all affairs pertaining to the military section of Terra Prime, Which duties include *A. Military policy and communication. *B. Troop readiness and deployment. *C. Raiding compliance. *D. Protectorates Safety. (If Terra Prime has any) Section 2ii. The Regent of Foreign Affairs - The Regent of Foreign Affairs shall oversee all affairs pertaining to foreign affairs of Terra Prime, Which duties include *A. Foreign embassy’s on Terra Prime’s forums. *B. Weekly reports for Ambassador’s and Ambassador Co-ordination. *C. Presenting potential treaties to be considered for signing. Section 2iii. The Regent of Internal Affairs - The Regent of Internal Affairs shall oversee all affairs pertaining to the internal operation of Terra Prime, Which duties include *A. Background checks and acceptance of new members. *B. Test Approval/Denial of pending members. *C. Alliance Guides. *D. Member badges within Terra Prime. Government: Section 3. Minister of Finance - The Minister of Finance shall oversee all affairs pertaining to aid of Terra Prime, Which duties include *A. Co-ordination of reparations incoming and outgoing. *B. Banking Nations. *C. Growth/War Aid Allocation and distribution. Section 4. Minister of Recruitment - Minister of Recruitment shall oversee all affairs pertaining to recruitment for Terra Prime, Which duties include *A. Recruitment messages *B. Lists of nations eligible for recruitment. Section 5. Minister of Trade - The Minister of Trade shall oversee all affairs pertaining to trade within Terra Prime, Which duties include *A. Setting up and co-ordinating alliance tech deals. *B. Helping nations find trades and setup trade circles. Section 6. Minister of Communications - The Minister of Communications shall oversee all affairs pertaining to communication within Terra Prime, Which duties include *A. Co-ordinating inter alliance messages between government and members of Terra Prime. *B. Communicating Orders Between the Emperor and the rest of the Government. Section 7. Minister of Education - The Minister of Education shall oversee the Imperial Academy of Terra Prime, The Minister of educations duties include *A. Overseeing all members participation through the academy. *B. Instructing new members on how tech deals work. *C. Instructing new members on the use and importance of IRC. Article IV: War & Raiding War: Section 1. An attack on any nation of Terra Prime will be classed as an attack on the entire alliance and will be treated as such, including attacks on our inactives. Section 2. Terra Prime will defend her nations with every resource available. Section 3. Terra Prime will honor all treaties unless said treaties conflict then Terra Prime will remain neutral and offer diplomatic support if asked. Section 4. With regards to nuclear weapons, Terra Prime believes in the use of nuclear weapons for defence purposes and does not believe in a nuclear first-strike policy. Raiding: Section 5. Raiding will be allowed as per our internal raiding policy, providing members sign a contract to acknowledge they have read and agree to the following conditions *A. Nations on RED and PURPLE are off limits. *B. Can only raid nations with an AA of none or a 1 man alliance (which is not protected) *C. If a tech raid goes wrong nations are on their own and Terra Prime will not assist them. *D. If a member of another alliance is raided the raider will pay the reps requested on their own. *E. If a nation within Terra Prime breaks the signed contract reprimands up to and including expulsion and ZI will be implemented. Article V: Miscellaneous Section 1. Amendments may be made to this charter as the Emperor/Empress deems necessary. Section 2. In the Event of a coup/hostile takeover this charter and Terra Prime as a whole will become void and defunct. Signed Septer - Emperor The Incredible Hulk - Regent of Foreign Affairs 2Burnt2Eat - Regent of War Firkked - Regent of Internal Affairs Panther - Minister of Trade ManchesterUnitedGod - Minister of Finance Rodrod - Minister of Recruitment Ragnarok Gunaarkokul - Imperial Advisor International Relations Conflicts Related Links Category:Purple team alliances